wolfguy_wolfencrestfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiba Yuusaku
Chiba Yuusaku was a high ranking follower of Haguro with great boxing abilities. Appearance Chiba Yuusaku is a boy with shaved black hair, tan skin, and full lips. A scar trails from his scalp, across his eye and to his cheek. He´s usually seen in his school uniform. After being revived by the Werewolf blood given to him by Akira Inugami, his appearance changed significantly. After the blood transfusion, his hair grew long and messy over the course of hours, deeply resembling Akira's, and the scar, as well as recently inflicted fatal wounds miraculously healed. History Chiba Yuusaku came from a very poor family. When Chiba entered middle school, Haguro Dou's father agreed to sponsor his brother, leaving Chiba to train desperately to live up to his expectations in hope of also being considered of high tier. Chiba's first encounter with Haguro Dou was during the time he and his brother visited a mixed martial arts studio lead by the his brother's sponsor. Chiba was awed by the sight of Haguro's ability to cripple an esteemed fighter so quickly in the ring. Ever since, he found himself drawn to Haguro when they coincidentally realized they attended the same school. Living in the shadow of Haguro, and consumed with overwhelming emotions and self depreciation, Chiba trained heavily to refine his skills as a boxer in order to maintain in the ranks of his leader. Chiba once again found himself facing these emotions of belittlement when Akira Inugami transferred to his school, displaying an abnormal set of skills that made him realize how little his own amounted to in comparison. Finding himself developing respect for the newcomer's abilities, Inugami found subtle appreciation in Chiba's honorable approach to conflict. For this reason, Akira Inugami claimed he saw the difference between Chiba and the rest of the 'adolescent strays' forming Haguro's gang. Later, Chiba was sent by Haguro to investigate a rumor about Inugami's wounds recovering over an inhumanly brief period of time. In order to investigate, Chiba challenged Inugami to a fight, but immediately found it a futile attempt when he neglected to land a single hit on his opponent. In shame and disappointment, Chiba quit his boxing career and left school. By chance, Akira and Chiba met once more, this time on friendly terms, and found themselves chatting without the influence of Haguro's gang pitting them against each other. Events quickly shifted to the worse when spies for Haguro's gang reported the reunion to their respective leader. Haguro sent the order for Chiba to meet him in his hall, only to be challenged in sheer jealousy for his presumed relationship with Inugami. Chiba was reluctant to fight, but found himself without a choice, and was no match for Haguro Dou. After being repeatedly beaten on and having his ribs broken and his tongue bitten off, Chiba was then raped and defecated on by his former boss, then tied and left for dead. Akira eventually found him, and brought him to the hospital. In dire need of a blood transfusion, Akira was quick to offer his own. After Chiba received Akira's blood Chiba which unknowingly granted him regenerative and supernatural abilities, he was driven insane with the thirst for revenge on Haguro. Chiba managed to track Haguro down and corner him and his gang on the bay bridge. After delivering a severe beating to Haguro, turning into a monstrous Ogre form, and killing several of Haguro's men, he drives Haguro into a state of sudden realization that accompanied enough power for him to turn the tables on Chiba. In a rage, Chiba failed to deliver the final blows to his foe, and is then decapitated by Haguro wielding a katana. Powers and Abilities Powers After receiving Akira Inugami's blood during a blood transfusion, Chiba Yuusaku gained derived versions of Akira's Werewolf abilities. *'Superhuman Strength: ' He can tear limbs off in a single swoop, or smash through cars with ease. *'Superhuman Stamina: '''His musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability: The tissues of his body and bones are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. He is capable of withstanding low and high caliber bullets, as well as fire, or potentially any wounds inflicted by normal means. On the other hand, he seems to be prone to supernatural laced attacks. *'Superhuman Speed, Agility, and Reflexes: '''Chiba's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Leaping Ability: 'His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch tremendous distances into the air. *'Superhuman Senses: 'His senses of sight, smell, and hearing are similar to those of a wolf. *'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'He is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns and even a hole in his stomach heal completely in a matter of seconds. *'Transformation: As opposed to Inugami's Werewolf transformation, Chiba's transformation takes the form of a monstrous Ogre. While taking this form, his abilities amplify tremendously from his base humanoid somatic. Wolf_Guy_v07_c62_-_076_chiba_ogre.jpg Chiba_Ogre_form.jpg Chiba_transformation.jpg|Transformation Abilities *'''Expert Boxer: '''He is a professional lightweight fighter and an accomplished athlete. Category:Appearance Category:Characters